Ienai Kotoba: Palabras que no Puedo Decirte
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de aquello que siente por Naruto... un sentimiento que supera al odio y la venganza. ¿Podrá confesarle lo que siente antes de una semana? ¿Por qué Sai está tan raro? ¿Itachi le quitará de nuevo algo importante? [Yaoi][SasuNaru]
1. ¿Qué me quieres decir, dattebayo?

**Wenu otro fic xD si kieren golpearme no les detengo xD es que ya sabran que yo soy una chica de ideas sin fronteras xD no puedo evitar que me fluyan y sacarlas al aire xD solo me cuesta un poco continuarlas es todo u.u... **

**wenu espero q disfruten este nuevo fic n.n ya lo tengo avanzadito en otro lado asi que no se preocupen xD lo que si actualizare semanalmente para darme tiempo a avanzarlo y asi no se torturen esperando n.n**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:** ¿Qué me quieres decir, dattebayo?_

::RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!::

**.-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!**

El sonido del despertador había logrado sacar a Naruto de la cama... sin embargo, lo hizo terminar en un viga del techo xD

**.- ¡¡Desgraciado despertador del demonio!! -.**El pobre objeto recibió la ira del portador del kyuubi**.- ¡¿No podría hacer menos escándalo, dattebayo?! **

**.- Si así fuera no te despertarías, usuratonkachi -.**un moreno andaba sentado en la ventana del departamento de Naruto, cruzado de brazos.

**.- ¡Sa-sa-sa-sasuke¿Qué haces aquí? **

**.- Vine a asegurarme de que llegaras temprano a la graduación.**

Hoy era el día en el que todos aquellos que habían logrado pasar el examen se convertían en Jounins. Hoy era la ceremonia de graduación que llevaría a Naruto un paso más cerca de su sueño de convertirse en el gran Hokage de Konoha. Y además era el día en que...

**.- ¿Realmente crees que me quedaría dormido en un día como este, ttebayo?-.** dijo Naruto, al tiempo que se apresuraba a ponerse su usual vestimenta naranja.

**.- Contigo nunca se sabe, Dobe.****  
**  
...habría un cierto cambio en la vida de Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto miraba de reojo a Sasuke mientras caminaban.

Sasuke miraba descaradamente a Naruto mientras caminaban.

Naruto le miró feo.

Sasuke le miró más feo.

Naruto se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos.

Sasuke se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

**.- ¿Qué? -.**preguntó el portador del sharingan**.- No pienso hacerte nada, dobe****  
**  
**.- No, si ni siquiera podrías -.**replicó el rubio. No dijo nada más y siguió caminando. Sin embargo, desde que Sasuke había regresado de manos de Orochimaru, la confianza del portador del kyuubi hacia el moreno había disminuido notablemente.

Gustaba de su compañía, sin embargo… Las emociones de Naruto todavía estaban recuperándose. Sus sentimientos aún estaban muy frágiles y sentía miedo de sentirse traicionado. Por Sasuke… de nuevo.

_'¿Por qué demonios anda tan pegado a mi últimamente, dattebayo? Un poco más y me sigue hasta el baño... pero ¿¿Qué pasa con Sasuke¡¡Qué incómodo, dattebayo!!!'_

_'Hn. Usuratonkachi… Dobe… baka… ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? Ni que fuera a hacerle algo… Sin embargo…'_ El Uchiha elevó la mirada al cielo _'Yo… le hice mucho daño. Aunque no me arrepiento por eso… Es más, me ayudó a aclarar mis sentimientos por ese tonto... ' __  
_  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- ¡Naruto¡Sasuke-kun¡Dénse Prisa que ya comienza! -.**Les llamó Sakura desde la fila de graduados.

**.- ¡Ya vamos Sakura-chan! -.**Naruto aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a su amigo Uchiha.

_'Naruto... hay momentos en los que pareces inalcanzable...'_ Sasuke miraba al chico kitsune correr hacia su amiga pelirrosa _'Pero yo... no me rendiré. No me alejaré de ti otra vez. No volveré a herirte jamás...'_

**.- ¡¡Date prisadattebayo!! -.**el rubio volteó sonriente hacia el moreno**.- ¡Pero en qué andas pensando Sasuke! **

**.- **_**En ti...**_** -.**susurró el chico del sharingan para sí mismo. Sin embargo, se acercaba el momento en el que finalmente, le diría lo que sentía...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- Sabes… Te he extrañado mucho, Sasuke-kun… yo… de verdad sabía que ibas a volver…****  
**  
**.- Ah… -.**fue el único comentario de Sasuke.

**.- Porque… tú sabes que… yo siempre te he querido…**

**.- Hm… -.**El moreno giró la mirada hacia la puerta, sintiendo la escandalosa voz de nuestro kitsune favorito.

**.- ¡SAKURA-CHAN!**

**.- ah, Naruto... -.**Sakura le sonrió algo desanimada, pues realmente quería recibir una respuesta clara de Sasuke.

**.- Nee, Sakura-chan, tu cabello ha crecido un poco más desde la última vez¡te ves muy linda dattebayo!**

**.- eh, gracias -.**Le sonrió nuevamente la pelirrosa.

**.- ¿Sucede algo malo Sakura-chan? Te veo algo desanimada...**

**.- oh no es nada -.**inmediatamente, ocultó su decepción con una sonrisa más alegre**.- Bueno, tengo que irme, prometí a mi madre que apenas terminara la ceremonia de graduación iría a casa a mostrarle el uniforme.****  
**  
La joven corrió hacia la puerta, mientras Naruto la miraba extrañado y Sasuke parecía en su mundo... no, más bien en el mundo de Naruto, pues no le quitaba la vista de encima.

**.- Nos vemos Sasuke-kun... -.**hizo una pausa para ver si captaba la atención del nombrado, cosa que no logró**.- Naruto -.**le nombró como despidiéndose también del rubio y finalmente, se fue.

**.- Oye Sasuke ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?**

_'Lo sé, pero no me importa y la verdad me interesa más estar contigo haciendo otra cosa que hablar de ello'_ Le habría dicho el Uchiha, pero tan sólo le respondió con un simple**.- Saa...**  
(n/a: forma japo de decir "¿Quién sabe?")

**.- Hm... -.**Naruto miraba algo preocupado en dirección a la puerta por donde salió la kunoichi, sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Sasuke.

**.- Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte... **

**.- ¿Eh? -.**el rubio volvió su interés rápidamente hacia el moreno.

Era el momento perfecto. Estaban solos, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, la oportunidad perfecta.

**.- Pues... yo... Naruto... -.**Sasuke tragó algo de saliva. No podía creer que le costara tanto decir unas palabras tan simples.

Naruto le miraba expectante, muy atento a lo que el moreno balbuceaba, sin llegar a entender el porqué del nerviosismo del Uchiha.

**.- ¿Qué me quieres decir-dattebayo? Dilo claramente y de una vez, ttebayo... **

**.- ...****  
**

El chico del sharingan tomó algo de aire para calmarse. Miró fijamente a los ojos del rubio y dijo**.- Naruto... yo te...  
**

* * *

**muahahahaha odienme, aborrezcanme y cuando consigan mis mismos ojos... entonces vengan a buscarme, estupidos pequeños lectores... xD!!! me encanta dejar suspenso.. kukuku...  
wenu ya nos veremos la proxima semanita!! n.n  
**  
**Ja-ne!**


	2. La Casa de Sasuke

**A ver... creo que se me pasó la semana XD tendrán que perdonarme, se me olvida el calendario... (y si lo puse a tiempo pues.. sólo ignórenme XD)  
**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: **La casa de Sasuke_

**.- Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte... **

**.- ¿Eh? -.**el rubio volvió su interés rápidamente hacia el moreno.

Era el momento perfecto. Estaban solos, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, la oportunidad perfecta.

**.- Pues... yo... Naruto... -.**Sasuke tragó algo de saliva. No podía creer que le costara tanto decir unas palabras tan simples.

Naruto le miraba expectante, muy atento a lo que el moreno balbuceaba, sin llegar a entender el porqué del nerviosismo del Uchiha.

**.- ¿Qué me quieres decir-dattebayo? Dilo claramente y de una vez, ttebayo... **

**.- ...****  
**  
El chico del sharingan tomó algo de aire para calmarse. Miró fijamente a los ojos del rubio y dijo**.- Naruto... yo te...**

**.- ¡Naruto!**

**.- ¡ah¡Shikamaru! -.**Naruto volteó a ver al recién llegado, perdiendo total interés en lo que tuviera que decirle Sasuke.

_'Gran momento para llegar...'_

**.- Tsunade-sama me mandó a buscarte... dice que quiere hablar contigo. Vaya mujer para problemática...**

.- ¡De acuerdo enseguida voy, ttebayo! -.El chico del Kyuubi se había puesto en marcha, sin embargo volteó un momento para ver al moreno**.- ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme Sasuke?**

.**- ... -.**el Uchiha miró feo a Shikamaru y luego se volvió a Naruto**.-Nada. **

**.- ah, bueno. Entonces me voy, ttebayo -.**y así el rubio se marchó, seguido de Sasuke, quién volvió a dedicarle una fría mirada al Nara.

Suspiro.

**.- Ahh... que problemáticos son...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

::Toc, Toc::

**.- ¡Tsunade-baachan soy yo-dattebayo!**

**.- Adelante, entra. Naruto ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas...? -.**La godaime dio un suspiro en señal de resignación **.-No importa**

**.- Bueno¿Para qué me llamabas?**

Tsunade cerró sus ojos y apoyó el mentón sobre sus dedos entre-cruzados**.- Hay algo que necesito que hagas. Se trata de una misión muy importante.**

**.- ¿Ah sí¡Pues dime¿¡De qué se trata-ttebayo!? -.**el rubio respondió alegre, como siempre.

**.-Necesito que...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- Maldito Nara -.**el moreno conocido como Uchiha Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha, manos en ambos bolsillos y mirada fija en el frente. Una increíblemente fría, cabe mencionar.

**.- Y para colmo, tenía que entrar a cuadrar la vieja esa... -.**el chico del sharingan se quedó pensativo**.- ¿Para que habrá llamado a Naruto?**

Si supiera que este sería solo el primero de varios intentos frustrados de...

_'Tengo que decirle lo que siento al usuratonkachi. ¡¡¡¡Y lo haré antes de que acabe esta puta semana¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo juro por mi orgullo de Uchiha!!!!!!' __  
_  
Si supiera lo que le espera...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se quedó en shock.

**.- ¿Me está pidiendo que saque información de Sasuke sobre Orochimaru?**

**.- Eres el único que puede hacerlo. Según sé, tú eres con el que pasa las 24 horas del día, eres el único que logra llegar hasta él. **

**.- Pero es que... yo... no... ¿¡Cómo es posible que me pida eso después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar!?**

**.- Deberías estar agradecido de que le hayan perdonado. Normalmente, la pena por traición es la muerte. ****  
**  
Apenas oyó la palabra "muerte" el corazón del rubio se saltó un latido. Era cierto que aún se sentía dolido por la traición de Sasuke, por sus duras palabras durante aquella pelea... por todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron alejados... pero él era su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano... no, era mucho más que todo eso. Si es que Sasuke hubiera muerto, probablemente no hubiera podido soportarlo.

**.- En este momento, los jefes feudales andan pensando en un castigo para Sasuke, pero si les muestro que él está dispuesto a ayudarnos con lo que sepa sobre Orochimaru, sus desconfianzas desaparecerán, o por lo menos calmarán sus ánimos de castigarle.**

Naruto bajó la mirada.

**.- ¿Aceptarás la misión Naruto?**

Asintió**.- De acuerdo. **

**.- Me alegro. Por cierto hay algo más... **

**.- ¿Más? -.**un aura oscura rodeaba al chico kitsune.

La godaime sonrió nerviosa**.- Son buenas noticias, no te preocupes.**

Suspiro.

**.- He recibido una propuesta del líder ANBU para que pases a ser parte de esa agrupación, junto con Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru y Uchiha Sasuke.**

**.-¿Eh¿¡Es en serio dattebayo!?**

**.-Así es. Ustedes son los únicos que han recibido un llamado especial. El resto deberá pasar otro examen para ser ANBU **

**.-YAATA!! -.**el rubio saltó hasta el techo. Tsunade parecía complacida al ver que la noticia le llevó una brillante sonrisa al rostro al chico, tal y como esperaba.

**.- Bien, puedes irte ya.**

EL portador del Kyuubi se dirigió a la puerta de salida con pasos agigantados, muy orgullosos de sí mismo**.- No puedo esperar para decirle a Sasuke.**

**.- Naruto. ****  
**  
El nombrado se detuvo y giró.

**.- No te olvides de lo que te pedí. Y dile a Sasuke que entrara como ANBU a prueba, ya sabes el porqué.**

**.- Hai-dattebayo...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.Ichiraku Ramen. **

**.- Vaya, qué inusual verte por aquí chico -.**Le saludó el viejo del puesto de Ramen al que usualmente iba Naruto.

**.- Eh... -.**Saludó el chico de mirada oscura. Que gran idea la de él, esperar a que Naruto se apareciera por allí y de paso almorzar algo. (Porque SIEMPRE aparecía por allí. Precisamente, a la hora del almuerzo)

Sasuke ordenó algo de ramen para comer y se dedicó a esperar. Claro que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera nuestro ojiazul predilecto...

**.- ¡Naruto¿Te doy lo de siempre?**

**.- Hai-dattebayo! -.**el rubio se sentó y fue entonces que notó la presencia de**.- ¿Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí-ttebayo? **

**.- ¿Qué no puedo venir a comer aquí si me apetece?**

**.- Tampoco tienes que ponerte a la defensiva sólo preguntaba dattebayo... -.**frunció el ceño juguetonamente.

**.- Aquí tienes Naruto¡Buen Provecho!**

**.- ¡Itadakimasu! -.**el adicto al ramen (Naruto xD) tomó unos palillos y se dedicó a comer.

**.- ¡Wah¡Esf Chiertfo!  
**(N/A: dice "¡es cierto!" xD Naruto maleducado no se habla con la boca llena u.ú...)

El rubio tragó lo que comía y prosigió.  
(N/A: Buen chico Naruto -le da su Kyuubi-galleta- xD

**.- Sasuke¿Puedo ir a tu casa? O si quieres, vienes a la mía, hay algo que quiero decirte.**

El Uchiha estaba en shock. Naruto... ¿Queriendo ir a su casa? Mejor aún... parecía que quería hablar _a solas_ con él.

**.- Como quieras. **

**.- Bien, entonces vamos a tu casa -.**le sonrió el portador del kyuubi, con la cara algo manchada de ramen. Una visión celestialmente tierna para el Uchiha.

**.- ¿Por qué a la mía?**

(N/A: yaaaaa Sasuke, bien que quieres xD no te hagas)

**.- Tú dijiste como quieras y yo quiero ir a tu casa. Nunca he ido y quiero conocerla -.**le sonrió zorrunamente**.- Me mata la curiosidad. **

**.-Hn, dobe.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- Wow...**

Naruto se hallaba frente a una casa... no, una mansión... no, nada de eso le hacía justicia a tal vivienda... si se le podía llamar así.

**.- Qué casa tan grande tienes Sasuke dattebayo o.o ******

.- Y no es lo único.

.- ¿eh?

.- Nada. Entra, usuratonkachi -.Le invitó el Uchiha, al tiempo que empujaba la puerta de la casona.

**.- Tampoco tienes que ir diciéndome así todo el tiempo-ttebayo...******

.- ¿Cómo prefieres que te diga¿Naru-chan?

.- Me quedo con el usuratonkachi... -.el rubio suspiró derrotado.

**.- Como quieras, usuratonkachi...******

.- ... joder-dattebayo... 

* * *

**capi corto, lo se u.u... pero asi lo subi y prefiero dejarlo asi xD!  
lo que se viene!!**

**capitulo 3: Que sai les de por el -beeep-!**

**que le hará esa reinona a narutin? ya se vera! (se nota que adoro a sasukito xD) y que paso con sai?? xD  
**

**por cierto, gracias por sus reviews!!! y para responder a la mayoría, lo sé, soy una perra cuando se trata de cortar capítulos XD  
**  
**Ja-ne!**


	3. ¡Que Sai les de por el beep!  Sasuke

hontoni sumimasen TT deberán de perdonarme la demora TT uds saben que soy así, tengo la maldición de kakashi TT... siempre que doy una fecha, nunca la cumplo XD asi que esta vez no diré cuando actualizare, a ver si así se rompe la maldición XDD

Mientras los dejo con el capi ah si, este es un capitulo doble!!:D

Ah, y visiten mi deviantart :D y mi foro de yaoi rpg "Perverted souls" X3 encontrarán los links en mi perfil :D

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3: Que Sai les dé por el -beep-! - Sasuke

**  
.- ¿Y bien¿De qué querías hablarme? -.**Sasuke se sentó en el sofá al lado de Naruto mientras colocaba un par de latas de refresco sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

_'¿Qué debo hacer¿Preguntarle primero a Sasuke sobre Orochimaru? O ¿Decirle que le llamaron para ser un ANBU ¡¡¡Ahh que complicado es esto dattebayo!!! y además ¿Cómo se supone que le pregunte solapadamente? Yo no sirvo para esas cosas-ttebayo... Tendré que esperar a que surja la oportunidad...'_

Mientras el rubio del Kyuubi se torturaba mentalmente tratando de deducir con qué comenzar, el moreno se deleitaba con su nerviosismo y juego de dedos al más puro estilo de Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Para qué querría Naruto hablar _a solas_ con él? Es que acaso... no eso no podría ser... ¿O sí? En la mente del Uchiha alumbraba una pequeña luz de esperanza de que quizás el rubio a su lado correspondiese sus sentimientos. Quizás él también quería decirle sus sentimientos. Quizás estaba demasiado nervioso que no podía decir nada. Quizás... necesitaba un "empujoncito"...

**.- Pues Sasuke... verás... -.**el kitsune detuvo sus palabras a mitad de camino por la intensa mirada del Uchiha.

**.- ¿Sasuke?¿Qué tanto me miras dattebayo...?**

El moreno no respondió y se inclinó hacia Naruto, quien retrocedía y se reclinaba más... y más... hasta terminar bajo el portador del Sharingan de una forma bastante comprometedora.

**.- ¿Sa-Sasuke?**

El mencionado sonrió maliciosamente.

Naruto tragó algo de saliva. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Sasuke¿Por qué lo acosaba de esa manera? No parecía querer hacerle daño pero... esa mirada era muy sospechosa.

**.- S-Sasuke... ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

El moreno se agachó hacia el rostro del rubio. La distancia entre sus labios se acortaba cada vez más... y más... y más... y...

::DING, DONG!::

Naruto se sintió aliviado.

Sasuke no podía creerlo.

::DING, DONG!::

El timbre de la puerta insistió. Sasuke se puso de pie, dejando a un confundido Naruto recostado en el sofá y la oportunidad de un GRAN avance en la basura.

**.- Joder, gente de mierda ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer que interrumpirme cuando estoy con Naruto? ojalá que Sai les de a todos y cada uno de ellos en el culo -.**finalmente, el moreno abrió la puerta.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

**.- Sai.**

**.- ¿Qué tal Sasuke? **

**.- Para qué coño has venido.**

**.- De tan buen humor como siempre¿eh Sasuke? **

**.- Que te jodan**

**.- A ti también -.**le sonrió.

**.- ¿Quién es, Sasuke? -.**la voz del portador del Kyuubi se oía de adentro de la casa.

**.- Ya veo el porqué de tu mal humor -.**Sai sonrió satisfecho**.- Me parece que interrumpí "algo" ¿verdad? **

**.- ¿Cómo la vez? **

**.- ¡Sai! -.**el rubio se asomó a la puerta**.- Qué agradable sorpresa...**

**.- Lo mismo digo -.**le sonrió maliciosamente**.- Lamento haber interrumpido tus asuntos con Sasuke, sólo te vi pasar y decidí venir a saludar.**

**.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres bienvenido Sai? -.**el Uchiha le respondió fríamente, cruzando los brazos.

**.- Bueno, bueno… no he venido a pelear con ustedes -.**el moreno de cabello corto finalmente se hartó de discutir con el chico del Sharingan**.- He venido porque Kakashi me pidió decirte que fueses a verlo mañana temprano por la mañana -.**le entregó una nota a Sasuke**.- Aquí están los detalles. Bueno me voy ya que dices que no soy bienvenido. Pero, eso no significa que no volveré -.**guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Sasuke le miró de tal forma que demostraba que para él, Sai era más que indeseable. Después de todo, siempre había sido así desde que el Uchiha regresó a Konoha. Había notado las miradas de Sai a Naruto, como le gustaba molestarlo, pero sobre todo, como andaba pendiente del rubio. Eso había despertado celos en el moreno ante la posible amenaza que podía representar el de cabello corto, pero no sólo era eso. Y es que la actitud de Sai era realmente insoportable.

**.- ¿Para qué querrá Kakashi-sensei hablar contigo ttebayo? -.**Naruto miraba con curiosidad el papel entre las manos del Uchiha.

**.-Saa...**

El moreno empujó ligeramente al rubio adentro de la casa, sin darle opción a reclamos. Cerró la puerta tras él y sonrió seductoramente.

**.- ¿En qué estábamos? **

**.- Ah... Pues... -.**nuevamente estaban en plan de retroceso y avance. Cada vez que Sasuke daba un paso adelante, Naruto retrocedía, quedando nuevamente a la merced del Uchiha, literalmente, entre el Uchiha y la pared.

**.- Eto... Sasuke... ¿Pasa algo ttebayo?**

¿Algo? Oh sí, "algo" iba a pasar... si Naruto continuaba haciendo esas muecas tan inocentes, hablando con ese tono de voz tan ingenuo, y mirándole con esos ojos tan dulces, que le hacía desear saborear cada milímetro de su ser...

**.- No pasa absolutamente... -.**el moreno apoyó su frente sobre la del rubio**.- Nada...****  
**  
Perfecto. Si no podría decírselo, al menos podría hacerle sentir cuanto lo amaba. ¿Qué era más fácil para él que expresar con actos lo que no podía expresar con palabras? Primero se apoderaría de esos labios que clamaban por los suyos, luego le haría ver a todos los santos mientras acariciaba con tierna lujuria cada centímetro de su piel, después le haría ver el cielo con su experimentada lengua y finalmente le haría llegar al paraíso metiéndole su increíble...

**.- ¡¡Recomendación!!**

**.- ¿Eh?**

Toda la magia del momento se había perdido con una sola palabra. Naruto en su nerviosismo tan sólo llegó a pronunciar una de las tantas palabras que le diría a continuación.

**.- Nos recomendaron para entrar al ANBU... Qué bueno ¿V-Verdad dattebayo¡Y-Yo estoy muy entusiasmado ttebayo¡Al fin reconocieron la fuerza de Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! -.**el rubio sonreía enérgicamente, tratando de safarse de la situación y quitarse un peso de encima.

**.- ...**

**.- Ah, es cierto, aunque Tsunade no baachan me dijo que estarías a prueba por... tú sabes, lo de Orochimaru y eso, pero estoy seguro de que no habrá problema con eso dattebayo -.**El chico le dedicó otra de sus alegres sonrisas zorrunas.

Sasuke había perdido. Es decir¿Cómo podía ganarle a la inocencia de Naruto?

**.- Entiendo. Bueno, y... ¿Eso era lo qué querías decirme? ****  
**  
**.- Pues... -.**el rubio salio de la sartén para caer al fuego. ¿Decirle o no decirle lo de Orochimaru? Eh ahí el dilema**.- sí... eso es todo Sasuke.**

**.- ...**

Un silencio bastante incómodo reinaba en la casona de los Uchiha. Silencio que sería pronto interrumpido por la alegre voz de Naruto.

**.- B-bueno será mejor que me vaya ya está anocheciendo ttebayo. Ah, y mañana nos reuniremos con el jefe ANBU a las 9.00a.m. Nos dará los uniformes y nos pondrán el tatuaje ANBU**

**.- De acuerdo. Entonces nos veremos mañana -.**Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y bajó ligeramente la cabeza. Trataba de disimular su decepción lo más que podía.

Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo porque no lograba que sus sentimientos le llegaran a Naruto. Decepcionado porque no tenía suficiente fuerza para decir lo que sentía.

**.- Hasta mañana, Sasuke.**

Nuevamente, se sentía inferior a Naruto. Pero esta vez, sería diferente.

**.- La semana apenas comienza.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A penas se veía salir el sol por el horizonte. El fresco viento de la mañana acariciaba su rostro gentilmente mientras caminaba por la aldea oculta de la hoja. Sasuke se dirigía a su encuentro con Kakashi y eran apenas las 6.30am. Según especificaba la nota; debían verse cerca de la zona de entrenamiento, específicamente donde estaba la tumba de los héroes caídos de Konoha, a eso de las 7a.m. Sin embargo, conociendo el Uchiha las costumbres de su sensei, decidió tomarse su tiempo en llegar. Claro, esa era su excusa, lo que pasaba en realidad era que le apetecía ver nuevamente la cara dormida de Naruto, como se le había hecho costumbre todas las mañanas.

Saltando a uno de los techos cercanos, tomó nuevamente un impulso para aterrizar en el marco de la ventana del rubio. El verano no tenía piedad con Konoha, por lo que el kitsune ni se molestaba en cerrarla.

_'Ojalá pudiera despertar y verte a mi lado todas las mañanas, sentir tus cabellos rozar mi rostro mientras me embriago de tu dulce aroma...'_

Sasuke se sonrojó, avergonzado se sus propios pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo era él tan... cursi? Lo meloso no iba con él. No señor, el era un Uchiha, un vengador, un ninja poderoso, un...

**.-Hmm... Sasuke...**

...Pervertido. El derrame nasal no se hizo esperar. Pero claro, él no era de piedra. Naruto no sólo había susurrado su nombre en sueños, sino que se había dado vuelta de su posición de lado, cayendo de espaldas a la cama con las piernas abiertas por el calor. ¿Quién podría resistirse a semejante visión?

Y para colmo la imaginación de Sasuke no ayudaba en nada. Naruto... una cama... sudor... gemidos... gritos... cuerdas... grilletes... una venda... (n/a: Sasukito... me asustas o.O...)

Sasuke junior estaba despierto y listo para la acción. Cosa que no iba a pasar porque sabía que si intentaba algo con el rubio en esos momentos lo iba a odiar, a maldecir, a rechazar, a despreciar... y en el peor de los casos, no tendría sexo. (n/a: se nota que anda con las hormonas alborotadas xD)

Suspiro.

_'Coño Sasuke, piensa en algo que te apague el incendio¡Piensa!_' cerró los ojos con fuerza _'Orochimaru en pantimedias, Orochimaru en pantimedias...'_

Problema resuelto. Ahora sólo quedaba resolver el otro... sus ganas de vomitar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.- Llegas tarde. **

**.- Hmph.**

Por primera vez, no era Kakashi el que llegaba tarde.

**.- No me digas -.**el peligris colocó una mano en su barbilla pensando**.- te paraste a ayudar a un niño que se le había quedado la pelota en un árbol.**

**.- ¿A las 8am¿En horario de escuela? -.**El moreno suspiró y se recostó en un árbol cercano**.- No necesito de tus excusas. Simplemente llegué tarde porque me apetecía.**

**.- ¿Ya vas agarrando mis costumbres Sasuke? Si es así, no me sorprendería verte leyendo el 'Icha Icha Paradise' uno de estos días -.**le sonrió el jounin. Sasuke le respondió mirándole muy mal.

**.- ¿Para qué me has llamado?**

El semblante de Kakashi cambió a uno más serio, mientras giraba la vista a la honorable tumba, donde estaba grabado el nombre de Uchiha Obito.

**.- Dime Sasuke¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos antes de que te marcharas de Konoha?**

**.-Sí...**

_  
__**.- Sasuke, deja tu venganza. **_

_**.- ¿Qué la deje dices¡Tú qué vas a saber acerca de mi¡De lo que siento! -.**__Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a Kakashi__**.- ¿Acaso debería asesinar a todos aquellos que son importante para ti? Quizás así entiendas.**_

_El peligris sonrió. _

_**.- Me temo que ya no hay de esas personas. Todos fueron asesinados.**_

_El moreno le miró sorprendido. _

_**.- Sin embargo, ahora tengo a otras personas, camaradas muy importantes para mí.**_

_La imagen de Naruto y Sakura se formó en la mente de ambos._

**.- ¿Y qué con eso?**

**.- Dime Sasuke... ¿Ya estás satisfecho? -.**Kakashi dirigió una mirada severa a su alumno**.- ¿Haz probado el sabor de la venganza? A que no es tan dulce como todos dicen...**

El moreno se quedó en silencio, admirando las pequeñas piedras en el suelo.

**.- Abandonaste a tus camaradas por poder. A tus amigos por venganza. ¿Te has dado cuenta que hiciste lo mismo a Naruto que Itachi a ti?**

**.- ¡Cállate!****  
**  
Silencio sepulcral.

Sasuke sabía que su maestro tenía razón, y era por eso que le dolía tanto escucharlo. Pero él ya había comprendido todo eso y más. Y en esos instantes, vinieron a su mente recuerdos de la prueba de las dos campanillas... las palabras de Kakashi resonaban en su mente como si las acabase de decir.

_**.- Aquellos que fallan en una misión, son basura. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas, son escoria de la peor que hay. **__**  
**_**  
****.- Yo... -.**El moreno rompió el silencio que reinaba en el lugar**.- Yo entiendo todo. Todo lo que me has dicho y lo que no. ¿Por qué crees que he traicionado a Orochimaru y regresado a Konoha? ****  
**  
Su sensei le sonrió cálidamente.

**.- Lo sé, sólo quería oírlo de tu propia boca... Y quizás desfogar algo de mi frustración por no haberte detenido aquella vez. Eso sí, ten presente que si lo vuelves a intentar... no tendré piedad.**

**.-Hm -.**le sonrió autosuficiente el moreno**.- No tengo intenciones de hacerlo. He encontrado una razón para quedarme... para vivir y... -.**miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa de sincera felicidad en el rostro**.- para olvidar mi venganza.**

Su sensei no daba crédito a sus oídos. Realmente... Sasuke... ¿Estaba dispuesto a abandonar su venganza por...?

**.- ¿Tiene que ver con cierto rubio que ambos conocemos?**

**.- Quizás...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y bien? Que tal el capi? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Dejad reviews y contadmelo! nOn

Ja-ne!


	4. El Dichoso Tatuaje ANBU

Bueno, a pedido de cierta ninia cuyo review me llego al corazon X3 (Tsunade... eh... soy mala para los numeros TT) voy a subir el capi 4 :D yay!! nOn

No se olviden de ir por mi deviantart y mi foro de yaoi rpg "Perverted souls" tebayo!! encontrarán los links en mi perfil :D(que se agotan los personajes se agotan! XD)

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capítulo 4:** El Dichoso Tatuaje ANBU_

.- **Wahhh**

un cierto rubio bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos.- **¿Qué hora es?**

Volvió la vista a su despertador. 7.45am.

.- **Je, parece que aún es temprano... Es que este calor es insoportable, ttebayo... bueno, aprovecharé para ducharme.**

Luego de colocar su chaleco de jounin y otros accesorios sobre la cama se dirigió al baño, se quitó la ropa, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió a bañar. Se relajaba mientras dejaba que el agua helada recorriera su cuerpo, refrescando y relajándole. No era que tuviese opción de regularle la temperatura tampoco, desde que vivía en aquel apartamento nunca se había dado un baño con agua caliente, ni siquiera en invierno. Pero bueno, si no querían darle agua caliente¿Qué iba a hacer? Sabía perfectamente que tanto el encargado como algunos de sus vecinos aún le tenían odio al chico. Si bien no le maltrataban como los demás, eran hipócritas y le sonreían falsamente, le negaban ayuda o recursos cada vez que podían, y lo del agua caliente era una de esas cosas.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso. Sonrió. Ahora lo importante era que tenía a Sasuke de regreso en la aldea, algo que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo... ya no era una simple ilusión. Su amigo había vuelto, si bien estaba algo raro, ya estaba con él, aunque tampoco podía confiarse. Sasuke había intentado romper los lazos tan fuertes que tenían y eso le había dolido hasta el alma... había intentado matarlo dos veces, y por si fuera poco, casi mata a sus amigos en la tercera. Se notaba que había cambiado... en parte para bien... en parte para mal... pero aún así lo quería. Y mucho. Era lo más preciado que tenía y no le iba a dejar ir por nada del mundo ahora que lo tenía de regreso.

.- **Sasuke...**

**_Mocoso._**

Se encontraba ahora frente a la jaula del Kyuubi en su interior. Desnudo por cierto.

Naruto no hizo el menor ademán de cubrirse. Después de todo, el Kyuubi le había visto así durante toda su vida. ¿Habría alguna parte de su cuerpo que no conociera el endemoniado zorro? (n/a: como te envidio zorro bastardo T.T)

.- **¿Eh¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

**_Aproveché tu estado de relajación para traerte._**

.- **Sí bueno... ¿Qué quieres, dattebayo? **

**_Quiero..._**

El zorro se acercó más y más a la entrada de la jaula. Naruto le miraba atentamente.

**_Quiero que te calles de una puta vez._**

Naruto cayó de lado.

**_¡_****_Te la has pasado tres años obsesionado con el Uchiha, para que ahora que lo tienes al lado ni le insinúes lo que sientes! Joder, no sabes lo frustrante que eres¿Por qué yondaime no me metió en otro contenedor? Pero claro, todo esto era parte de su plan para hacerme sufrir, condenado hokage..._**

.- **Oye Kyuubi¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que meterte en mi vida privada?**

**_Pues ahora que lo dices, creo que he dejado algo en la cocina y aún no termino de pintar la fachada de esta jaula. ¡¡Por su puesto que no tengo nada mejor que hacer¿Crees que puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea ver la historia de tu vida en primera fila? Mi único entretenimiento, por desgracia, eres tú, mocoso maricón._**

.- **¡Hey¡Que te quede bien claro que soy bisexual, dattebayo!**

**_Pues cree lo que quieras. Aunque nada te costaría realizar esas fantasías tuyas con el Uchiha ¿Sabes? Te sugiero esa de la crema batida y el chocolate para comenzar._**

.- **Grrr ¡¡Cállate zorro bastardo¡Mis fantasías con Sasuke no te conciernen!**

Terminada la conversación, Naruto se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes de la ducha, visiblemente molesto, pero más que nada... frustrado. Quizás Kyuubi tenía razón, quizás debería hacer algo con respecto a Sasuke... total, más sabe el Kyuubi por viejo que por demonio. Aunque la verdad es que le aterraba decirle lo que sentía al Uchiha. Hacía poco que había logrado que regresara a la villa y no quería alejarlo de nuevo porque su mejor amigo se había enamorado de él.

Se secó y se vistió con lo que había llevado: su ropa interior y un par de pantalones. El calor era insoportable, y llevaría la menor cantidad de prendas mientras fuese posible. Lo que sí, se arregló el cabello y... se quedó observando su protector de Konoha. Ahora que era jounin y sería ANBU... quizás debería dejar de usar su hitaihate en la frente. La dejó a un lado, pensando en que luego decidiría como se la pondría ahora.

Salió del baño y se encontró con Sasuke, nuevamente, esperándole sentado y recargándose en el marco de la ventana de su apartamento. Ya se le había hecho costumbre.

_'¿Me parece o Sasuke se ha sonrojado?'_ Rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos lejos de su mente _'No, deben ser ilusiones mías, o el calor ¡si de seguro es el calor, dattebayo!'_

Saludó al moreno y se volteó, dedicándose a preparar el desayuno.

.- **Sa... Sasuke¿Ya desayunaste?**

.- **Sí, antes de ir a ver a Kakashi.**

.- **Ya veo.**

El incómodo silencio no se hizo esperar. Y es que lo del día el anterior ahora pasaba por la mente de ambos. Je ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

_'¿Ha sido mi imaginación o el usuratonkachi se ha sonrojado? No, definitivamente ha sido mi imaginación... o el calor... si ha sido el calor.'_ El Uchiha no quería hacerse ilusiones... pero aún así, una leve sonrisa no pudo evitar dibujarse en su rostro.

.- **¿Quieres saber de qué hablamos? **-. Inquirió el moreno. El rubio asomó la cabeza desde la cocina. No se creía lo que oía... ¿Sasuke contando sus cosas¿Desde cuándo?

.- **¿Quieres... contármelo?**

.- **Por algo te pregunté si querías saber, Usuratonkachi.**

Naruto cogió el envase de Ramen instantáneo y lo llevo a la mesa para comer.

.- **Pues...** -.sonrió.- **¡Bueno cuéntame! Mientras yo desayuno, si no te molesta.**

.- **Claro** -.alzó una ceja curioso.- **Pero... ¿Es que siempre desayunas Ramen?**

.- **Tú mismo me has visto ¿o no?** -.el portador de Kyuubi partió los palillos para comer.- **Itadakimasu!**

Mientras el chico del sharingan veía como el jinchuuriki devoraba, dio un suspiro.

.- **Serás dobe, no puedes desayunar Ramen todas las mañanas, te sentará mal al estómago.**

.- **¿Hm?** -.el rubio tragó los fideos que colgaban de su boca.- **He comido Ramen de desayuno toda la vida, ttebayo, me sentaría mal al estómago si no lo hiciera** -.Tomó otro poco de fideos y se los metió a la boca.

Nuevo suspiro por parte del moreno.

.- **Pero bueno¿No que me ibas a contar lo que pasó con Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo?**

.- -.El moreno levantó la vista al cielo y sonrió de lado.- **Digamos que... me regañó.**

.- **¿Te regañó¿Exactamente qué te dijo?**

Sasuke regresó la mirada al rubio. Si quería realmente que su relación mejorara, debería abrírsele más... pero realmente le costaba hablar sobre él. Simplemente no era su estilo el ir a contarle a su mejor amigo lo que le había pasado en el día, ni siquiera hablar del clima. Uchiha Sasuke no hablaba a menos que fuese realmente necesario. Era una costumbre que había ido adoptando con el tiempo, y más cuando estuvo con Orochimaru. Sin embargo, debía deshacerse de ella, al menos cuando estaba con Naruto, como se lo había aconsejado Kakashi.

**FlashBack**

_.- **Ah, Sasuke.**_

_El nombrado se detuvo y volvió la mirada a su sensei._

_.- **Te sugiero que en esas visitas diarias que haces a Naruto, hagas algo más que simplemente observarlo. Las relaciones humanas mejoran con el habla ¿Sabes?**_

_Sasuke alzó una ceja.- **No me confundas con Sai, sé lo que hago.**_

_Kakashi sonrió.- **Te lo digo porque ya pareces el acosador personal de Naruto.**_  
_  
.-**...cállate.** -.regresó su vista al camino y finalmente se marchó._

**Fin del FlashBack**

.- **¿Sasuke?**

.- **Sólo... fue con respecto a mi partida de Konoha.**

..- **humm...** -.el rubio terminó por tomar el caldo del Ramen y colocó los palillos sobre el envase del que había estado comiendo, en señal de que había terminado.- **Si se trata de eso, yo también tengo cosas que decirte.**

El del sharingan le indicó con la mirada que quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

.- **Bueno, eso dejémoslo para otro día, que si comienzo ahora no acabaré nunca, además...** -.giró la mirada al reloj en su mesa de noche.- **ya casi es hora de irnos y aún no me he terminado de vestir** -.una sonrisa zorruna se trazó en su rostro.

.- **Date prisa.**

.- **Hai, hai...**

No le tomó más de cinco minutos al rubio para estar listo. Ahora sólo le faltaba la hitaihate. Ya había decidido que no se la pondría en la frente pero... sino¿Dónde¿En el brazo, como Shikamaru¿En el cuello, como Hinata¿En la cintura, como Ino o Rock Lee¿En la pierna¿Alrededor de la cabeza, como Sakura? _'Ni pensarlo, eso ya es demasiado femenino.._.' ¿Tapándole un ojo, como Kakashi? No, no... Su sensei usaba así su protector para que ocultara su sharingan y probablemente la cicatriz de su ojo también. No era lo suficientemente delgado como para ponérsela en la cintura -además que no le gustaba como quedaba con el chaleco- pero... ¿Dónde? Vaya dilema...

.- **Naruto... ¿Qué tanto haces ahí dentro?**

.- **Nee Sasuke... ¿donde crees que se me vería mejor la Hitaihate?**

.- -.El moreno se acercó al baño para ver como Naruto observaba fijamente su protector de Konoha, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la nuca.

.- **¿Por qué no te la pones como siempre, Usuratonkachi?**

.- **¿Qué no puedo cambiar de estilo?**

.- -.Bien, esta era su oportunidad de relacionarse mejor con Naruto. Ya le estaba pidiendo consejo en algo, aunque se tratara de una estupidez como dónde ponerse la jodida hitaihate... pero bueno, por algo se debe comenzar ¿no?.- **¿...Haz probado ponértela al cuello?**

.- **hum...** -.El rubio hizo como su compañero le indicó y se miró al espejo.- **¡Vaya queda bien¡Gracias, Sasuke!** -.giró la cabeza a ambos lados y se puso de perfil.- **Definitivamente soy muy guapo, dattebayo.**

_'Y luego a mi me dicen egocéntrico'_ el moreno volteó y esbozó una cálida sonrisa que el rubio no pudo apreciar.- **Ya vamos dobe, o llegaremos tarde.**

.- **¡un!** -. Asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en las afueras de Konoha, un conocido par de Akatsukis aparecía.

.- **Itachi-san... ¿Está bien que estemos aquí? un...**

El nombrado giró la vista a su compañero.

.- **Sasuke aún necesita volverse más fuerte...**

.- **...Para que el plan se lleve a cabo correctamente. ¿un?**

.- **Tú lo has dicho.**

.- **Tch, tenga en cuenta que sólo estoy ayudándole porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer desde que el Akatsuki se acabó, un...** -.El rubio se cruzó de brazos molesto.

.- **Oh...** -.Itachi se acercó lentamente a su compañero, tomándole de la barbilla.- **Así que es sólo eso... ¿Deidara?**

El artista sonrió de lado.- **Claro que hay otros beneficios... y además, aún no me la he cobrado con vuestro "hermanito"**

.- **Paciencia...** -.El moreno rozó sus labios con los del rubio.- **Ya llegará tu momento...**

.- **Sabe que nunca he sido paciente, Itachi-san **-.Deidara colocó sus manos en la nuca del Uchiha, jalándolo para consolidar el beso que el moreno se rehusaba a concretar. Sus lenguas jugueteaban en busca de complacerse la una a la otra, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

.- **Ya es hora.**

.- **Espero una buena recompensa, Itachi-san, un.** -.El rubio sonrió maliciosamente.

.- **Y la tendrás... en su momento **-.el Uchiha le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- **¡Ita-ta-ta-ta...¡¡Itae!!**

.- **Naruto¡deja de ser tan llorica y no te muevas o te dolerá más!**

.- **Pero... ¡Es que duele Yamato-taichou!**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y Sasuke estaban junto a Yamato, el líder del nuevo equipo siete, para hacerse sus tatuajes respectivos de ANBU. Se hallaban en uno de los salones de la academia, vacío en esos momentos, esperando a que Yamato les hiciera la dichosa marca con una aguja de tatuar (n/a: es que eso tiene otro nombre? xD). Tocaba el turno a Naruto y al parecer... no le gustaban nada las agujas.

.- **Has recibido golpes, cortes y raspones que te han debido haber hecho ver a los cuatro hokages ¿y te quejas por un mero tatuaje? Que problemático eres Naruto** -.El Nara tenía una mano en la nuca mientras miraba al suelo, negando con la cabeza.

_'Es que le tengo pánico a las agujas dattebayo... ¡no importa si me las meten o me hacen trazos en la piel!'_

El capitán del nuevo equipo siete suspiró. No sabía como su senpai soportaba esta clase de cosas por parte de Naruto.

.- **Mira, Shikamaru-kun permació callado _-mirando las nubes por la ventana-_ todo el tiempo, y Neji-kun ni siquiera parpadeó, trata de aguantar aunque sea un poco.**

.- **¡Qué!** -. Giró la vista al Hyuuga, quien se hallaba cruzado brazos, dejando a la vista su nuevo tatuaje ANBU. Shikamaru dijo que era muy problemático estar quejándose, y si se movía corría el riesgo de que saliera mal y se lo tuvieran que borrar para hacérselo de nuevo. Eso sí sería dolor puro. Naruto tragó saliva _'¡Pues entonces yo también puedo dattebayo...! creo...'_

.- **Usuratonkachi.**

.- **¡No empieces, Sasuke!**

.- **Ya está.**

.- **¿Eh?** -. El rubio miró a su brazo, que ahora lucía el característico tatuaje ANBU. Mientras los demás le distraían, Yamato-taichou había terminado de hacerle el dichoso tatuaje.

.- **Aunque** **creo que ese borde me salió mal...** -.De pronto, parecía que la cara del Yamato se iluminaba desde el inferior, dado un toque tétrico a su rostro, ni que decir del tono de su voz.- **¿Debería hacerlo de nuevo?**

.- **¡ESTA MUY BIEN ASÍ GRACIAS!** -.Naruto se alejó más rápido que inmediatamente de quien le hizo el favor de tatuarle. El mismo cambió su expresión radicalmente a una sonrisa amable.

.- **Sasuke-kun, eres el siguiente.**

El moreno ni se inmutó y se acercó. Naruto le observaba, esperando ver por lo menos un ligero tic en su rostro por el dolor. La aguja se posó en la pálida piel de Sasuke, mientras que el rubio miraba atentamente. Se movió lenta y delicadamente por la piel nivea y... nada. La expresión de Sasuke no mostraba dolor alguno, es más, hasta parecía que le era... ¿agradable?

'_Joder¿Es que éste es masoca o qué? o a lo mejor el exagerado era yo..._'  
(n/a: tú que crees Naru? -la verdad, ni idea si duele tanto o no... dependerá de la persona? o.o- bueno yo apoyo la moción de que Sasu es masoca XD)

.- **Yamato-taichou** -.El ANBU de "Raíces" hizo su aparición.

.- **¿Pasa algo Sai?**

.- **Godaime-sama desea verlo enseguida, dice que es muy urgente **-.Le respondió con su clásica inexpresiva sonrisa.

.- **Ya veo... terminaré con esto y me iré.**

El moreno detuvo la mano de su líder a medio camino.

.- **Yo puedo hacerlo, es más importante que vaya donde hokage-sama, parecía muy preocupada y dijo algo sobre haberse ganado la lotería de Konoha tres veces seguidas... -.**Dijo casualmente, intentando ponerle preocupación al tono de su voz. Mientras, todos estaban estupefactos por lo que acababa de decir el pelinegro.

.- ¡Me iré en seguida! -.exclamó el mayor.- Te encargo el resto Sai.

.- Claro, Yamato-taichou -.sonrió falsamente, mientras finalmente, el hombre se marchaba.- ahora... creo que tú eres el último ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?

El nombrado le miró molesto, mientras que Sai permanecía sonriente. Por alguna razón que Naruto no lograba comprender, el ambiente se había tensado de pronto. El chico de cabello corto tomó la aguja de la mesa en donde la había dejado su taichou y se sentó a lado de Sasuke.- No te preocupes, trataré de que sea lo menos doloroso posible... Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha sabía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras "Haré que sientas tanto dolor que ruegues por no haber nacido" bah, tonterías... Si algo había aprendido el del sharingan era a soportar el dolor, no se dejaría vencer por esa copia barata suya. (n/a: xDD!!)

La aguja se posó nuevamente sobre el brazo de Sasuke e inició su recorrido en donde el trazo había sido cortado. El movimiento era lento y parecía que hacía mucha presión en la piel. Todos pudieron llegar a notar un ligero movimiento del párpado del Uchiha. Naruto tragó saliva, Shikamaru observaba sorprendido y Neji curioso. Sai sólo sonreía.

.- O-Oye Sai... ¿No estás haciendo mucha presión? -.alegó el rubio.- Creo que eso le debe estar doliendo a Sasuke...

.- oh... -.el ANBU parecía sorprendido.- ¿Es que te duele, Sasuke-kun? Si es así, avísame para ser más gentil contigo...

El Uchiha rabiaba por dentro. Maldito Sai, uno de estos días... uno de estos días se las haría pagar todas juntas. Sonrió de lado.- No duele para nada, más bien me parece que le falta fuerza a tu brazo, Sai-kun...

Naruto rió nervioso. Esta situación le estaba dando algo de miedo, no sólo por el tono de la voz de Sasuke, sino por el tic de molestia que pareció mostrar Sai. Y él nunca mostraba ningún tipo de emoción a parte de su fingida alegría.

.- Ya veo...

El tatuaje estaba por quedar terminado. Naruto observaba nervioso los movimientos de Sai y la expresión de Sasuke. Parece que comenzaba a apretar sus dientes.

.- Naruto ¿Qué pasa con esos dos, eh? -.Le susurró Shikamaru.

.- Ojalá supiera -.Le respondió el rubio de igual manera.- Están así desde que Sasuke regresó a la aldea.

.- Hm... Parece que fueran como rivales en algo...

.- ¿Rivales? Pero en... -.Las palabras del ojiazul se detuvieron. Su cara se puso azul cuando notó algo de sangre brotar de uno de los trazos que dejó la aguja.

.- ¡¡SA-SA-SAI¡¡TE HAS PASADO DATTEBAYO!!

El mencionado ni se inmutó y finalmente completó la molesta marca.- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, creo que se me pasó un poco la mano -.Le sonrió.

.- ¡¿UN POCO¡¡Pero si le has...!!

.- Naruto. -.La voz de Sasuke le silenció.- No te enojes con él sólo por ser incapaz de hacer bien algo tan simple como un tatuaje...

.- ¡Sasuke¡Eso no es...!

.- Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de lo susceptible que es tu piel, Sasuke-kun... No pensé que fuese tan delicada y frágil...

.- ¡Sai¡Ya párenla ustedes dos!

.- Bueno, el encargo a Yamato-taichou está cumplido -.Sai se paró en el marco de una de las ventanas.- Naruto... te queda muy bien la hitaihate en el cuello -.Le sonrió y se marchó.

.- ¿Eh? -.El rubio miró sorprendido la ventana en la que segundos antes estaba Sai y se rascó la mejilla, sonriendo ligeramente sonrojado.- ¿Gracias?

Sasuke observaba a Naruto como molesto por aquella acción, lo que no pasó desapercibido por cierto Nara. _'Así que en eso son rivales ¿eh? qué problemática es la vida de Naruto...'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El próximo capítulo sera: "Es que te estoy... ¿Perdiendo?"

adelantos! X3

.- Verás... es que ahora yo... a mí ahora me... me gusta mucho... Naruto... -.Sakura hizo una pausa.- ¿Sasuke-kun?

.- Entonces... Te gusta Naruto. Me alegro por ti.

Ja-ne!

P.D: I LOVE SHIKAMARU!!!!! X3


End file.
